


Sowing Season

by MalevolentReverie



Series: MalRev’s Canonverse Fics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben Is A Big Slut, Ben Uses Humor To Hide His Angst, Blackmail, Canon Universe, Cocky Douchebag Ben, Dark, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force suppression, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Smuggler Ben Solo, uhhhh, with a mean streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie
Summary: First Order reapers pass through Jakku in search of exotic species to sell to the highest bidder. Rey has easily remained undetected—until Ben Solo spots her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Light/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Время сева](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744670) by [Tersie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie)

> this was a prompt from the giftee!!!

“But—But I worked all day to find those!”

There’s a long line to Unkar Plutt’s portion exchange stand, and an alien is arguing with him as if he’ll _win _the argument. It’s hot like it always is and Rey just wants to go back to home and eat but the guy refuses to give up, annoying everyone waiting behind him and irritating Unkar.

Rey leans on her staff and sighs as two other aliens with trunks come stomping over and drag the man away, portionless, short two calipers. She doesn’t watch where he goes next because she already knows, and she _really _just wants to go home and take a nap. It’s been a long day jumping around in gutted ships. She has enough for a portion.

She rubs her nose, wiping sand off her skin, looking around under the trade tent at the others gathered to exchange goods. Busy day. Zabrak here today, a species that doesn’t usually come to Jakku, just as scary as ever with their big fangs and sunken eyes. Rey whistles and doesn’t hover as she edges along behind the Rodian ahead of her. Better not to stare.

It’s as mildly interesting a day as usual on Jakku. Deserts aren’t prone to change.

“Hey. You hear?”

Rey raises her eyebrows, resting her temple on her staff as the Rodian mutters to her. He better not be trying to sell her spice.

“About what?” she asks.

His bulbous eyes meet hers. “Gonna be a reaping today. First Order is comin’ through.”

Big deal. They come through and take the Twi’leks, which are already really rare on Jakku. No one wants a slave human or Rodian. Twi’leks are beautiful; exotic, like pets. The Hutts always pay big for them.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Rey replies, though she feels a twinge of sorrow. Her eyes scan the marketplace anyway. She’ll just hurry home. No one will go looking for her out in the dunes.

The Rodian shrugs. “Just sayin’. Unkar gets a kickback.”

Of course he does. She knows that.

They edge closer to the stand and Rey keeps a firm grip on her staff. She’s never actually _seen _one of the Stormtroopers or commanders because she rushes off before they arrive. Or gets lucky.

There’s nothing good about kidnapping her, though. Human women are plentiful all over the galaxy and there are ones much prettier than she is. Healthier, cleaner. Picking a woman from Jakku would be plain stupid.

Still, she watches the marketplace, tense with fear that someone will jump out and knock her down before she can defend herself. Her spine prickles and she gets a weird feeling in her stomach, the sixth sense she was born with—

And hears the dull roar of a ship.

Everyone scatters, aliens and humans alike, and Rey is no different. She squares away her haul in her bag and makes a mad dash for her speeder at the edge of the market, heart pounding. The ships land fast; abnormally fast, and she hears people shouting and shrieking behind her as she runs and runs. They can’t take her away from here—not now—and she doesn’t want to be sold to some greasy disgusting _Hutt._

Sand scatters as she reaches her speeder. She glances back at the chaos in the marketplace, fingers trembling as she ties her bag to the back. She’ll be gone before they realize she was there in the first place.

But her stomach twists: that strange sixth sense that warns her of danger and oddities and bad weather. Rey hesitates, squinting into the cloud of sand, and watches a figure emerge from within. It doesn’t want her to run. She feels like she needs to stand here and see who this person is.

He’s tall. Human. His eyes are elsewhere, watching a Stormtrooper rounding up a green Twi’lek, and he looks over to someone else and laughs, nodding. His hair is black and cut short to cover his ears and he has his hands on his hips. He just watches the Stormtrooper drag the poor Twi’lek off through the marketplace, smiling a little, chewing something.

The man rolls his neck and closes his eyes for a second. They open again towards the sky, then flicker straight to Rey.

“Shit!” she spits.

She climbs on her speeder and guns the engine. He can’t possibly follow her if she heads off into the desert, and it’s not worth following her, anyway.

But it cuts off. Rey curses and looks back to see the man already walking toward her with the same smug smile on his pale face. She keeps turning the engine over but it doesn’t respond at all. Why?!

He whistles high and sharp like he’s calling a dog.

“Where’re you running off to?”

Terrified, she abandons the speeder and takes off on foot into the dunes, abandoning her haul for the day._ Shit_.

It’s not easy running through thick rolling sand, but Rey is scared enough that she hardly notices the strain. Her lungs burn as the sand creeps in, heart pounding, sweat beading on her forehead—but she doesn’t slow down. He’s big. She can probably outrun him, or he’ll fall, or get lost.

But she sees him gaining on her when she risks a glance. Her eyes widen and she races through her choices: fight or keep running?

Rey comes to a dead stop and uses her momentum to pivot, savagely swiping her staff for his head. The man catches it and twists his wrist around it so he can get a better grip, then yanks. He’s not at all upset. He’s young and very much human, and seems to enjoy making Rey stumble.

She grits her teeth. He pulls with one hand while she’s using two. He’s strong and he knows it. Maybe she should run again.

“I only asked where you’re going,” he laughs. His eyebrows raise, and he’s looking down on her, chewing. “You live here on Jakku?”

She gives him a bit of leeway and jerks the staff around towards the outside to break his grip. He turns but she’s faster, smaller, and swipes her staff under his shins to knock him flat on his ass before he can look at her. He yelps and goes down hard, sand spraying, just like all the other big beefy men do.

Rey whips him on the thigh for good measure before she takes off running again. She’s not out of the woods yet.

Panting, frightened, she crests the next dune. Home isn’t far. She takes another step when her stomach contorts—something is crawling up her legs. There’s something crawling up her legs.

Rey looks down but sees nothing. Her breath catches and she tries another step but her legs refuse to cooperate, frozen where the crawling sensation is moving upward. She swears and stabs her staff into the sand to drag herself forward, desperate. What is _happening_?! What is this?!

“What—?!” Her breathing quickens as she’s slowly paralyzed up her legs, then her arms are seized and violently flattened to her sides. The staff drops with an empty thump to the sand.

It takes hold of her tongue. Rey tries screaming but nothing comes out. She can only move her eyes rapidly from side to side in search of her pursuer, who is slowly getting up somewhere behind her.

The air twists, poisoned by an evil miasma. It’s not right. She can feel it in her gut. Something evil is at work here.

Heavy footsteps track up the sand. The man groans, slipping into another easy laugh like him chasing her down was _funny_. Rey trembles from rage as he circles around her paralyzed body to her front.

He’s wearing a white shirt, collar popped, black vest. There’s a holster on his hip with a blaster and another weapon she doesn’t recognize. He smiles and licks his lips, ruffling a hand in his black hair to shake the sand out. Rey glares up at him, wishing dearly to punch his lights out. He’s a cheater. She beat him fair and square and he’s using magic to paralyze her.

“Yeah, I know.” He shrugs, dusting off his dark blue pants. “But you’re pretty damn quick. Y’know, far as runners go.”

Rey narrows her eyes.

The man clicks his tongue, turning in a half-circle to look around the empty dunes. He casually reaches back on his belt and flicks his wrist, popping open a pair of binders that buzz and snap. Her heart skips a beat.

“My name’s Ben,” he offers. He takes a step forward and gently guides her hands to her front. His palms are rough and his dark eyes meet hers. “Felt somethin’ weird back there and I _think_…” The binders slap shut. “It was you. So can you tell me why I found a Force sensitive girl on Jakku?”

Rey’s tongue comes free but she uses the opportunity to shout at him instead of begging to be let go.

“Let me go and fight like a man!” she hisses. Fear fuels adrenaline. “I don’t even need my staff to win!”

“No… not gonna do that.”

Ben brushes a palm across her cheeks, wiping off sand, and grasps her jaw, turning her head like he’s examining a prize-winning animal. Rey growls but can’t move while he tilts her chin up and uses his thumb to tug down her lower lip. He pushes into the upper lip and purses his mouth.

“Nice teeth,” he says, more to himself than her. He dusts sand out of her hair as he begins a slow circle around. “Skinny. Any kids?”

“No!” Rey snaps.

“Alright—relax. It’s just a question.”

His fingertips run along her spine and he gently squeezes her upper arm, whistling long and slow and laughing. She’s never been touched this much and she’s never _not _wanted to be touched. Rey clenches her jaw.

Ben leans closer, breath in her hair. His fingertips skate across her collar bone and dip between her breasts, and she feels faint. This is really happening. She’s about to be dragged off like the others and sold to a Hutt or some other wealthy repulsive being, and she’ll never see her parents.

“_You _go to a special buyer,” he whispers. Wind whips around them but she can only hear his low voice in her ear. “But you don’t have to go right this second. We can go back to my ship and I can be convinced to pretend we never met.”

Nausea roils in her stomach. Rey swallows hard and closes her eyes, so terrified that she can hardly think straight.

Ben sighs. He grasps the junction of her neck and shoulder like she might get away, pressing his thumb into the dip of her throat. He rubs.

“We can go to whatever junk ship you live in, too. All you have to do is roll over on your belly for an hour, and I’ll leave you be. For now.” His grip tightens. “I might come back and need more convincing.”

“Go to hell,” Rey hisses. It comes out, like vomit, but it’s out. “Go to _hell_.”

His next sigh is more dramatic, like he’s frustrated that she won’t go for his blackmail. Ben leans down and throws her over his shoulder in one fast swoop, forcing a surprised wheeze from her stomach. He pats her bottom and kicks the staff so it rolls down the hill as they walk past.

“Not even a blowjob? Better than what Snoke is gonna do to you. I’m giving up a lot of credits for a pretty simple request, y’know—all so you don’t have to go be a lab rat.”

“You could just let me go!” she retorts.

“That’s just bad business. Be reasonable…” Ben pauses, patting her behind again to get her attention. “Name?”

Rey sways across his back and watches the dunes closing in on each other. She’s not going to cry. She’s not going to give him anything.

He’ll never know her name. He can go to _hell_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp

If this is the Force, then Rey wants nothing to do with it.

She’s paralyzed the entire walk back to the marketplace, helpless as Ben carries her through the shade past overturned booths. He said she’s Force sensitive—and if he’s using the Force to restrain her, then she absolutely _hates _it.

It feels slimy. Something dark swirls around Ben and it’s unnatural, _slimy_; some sick thing that needs to be put out of its misery. Rey shudders and closes her eyes. Her sixth sense is a curse.

He brings her to an old freighter that’s seen better days. Stormtroopers gather near an enormous black ship as they escort different captives inside the belly, blasters drawn. Rey stares and glances toward the back of Ben’s head. Is he bringing her there?

He adjusts her. “I’m taking this one. Snoke doesn’t want the Force sensitive girls mixed in with the regular haul.” Gum snaps. “Where’s that green Twi’lek? She was special ordered.”

A Stormtrooper with a red shoulder pad scoffs. Ben mocks the sound.

“_She _is going to be sold elsewhere,” the Stormtrooper says. Boots shuffle in the sand. “Unless you’d like to take it up with the Supreme Leader.”

Ben laughs. The miasma corkscrews and Rey pants in terror as she realizes he’s manipulating it in more place than one. It turns around and strikes.

The soldier splutters. She winces when he falls to the ground, making a horrible gasping rattle, and notices the other two take a step back. Ben whistles and the Force violently twists again until the Stormtrooper screams in pain, obeying him beyond reason.

He shoves past the others and strides for the bigger ship. Rey sees the Stormtrooper lying motionless on the ground.

“Straight ahead?” Ben calls over his shoulder.

“Yes… yes sir.”

No one says a word to Ben as he walks up the ramp into the belly of the ship. They stiffen and nod and he ignores them completely, patting lightly on Rey’s behind to music she’s never heard. She scowls but can’t speak to tell him off.

It’s bizarre. How can a smuggler use the Force? How can _she _use the Force? Only important people can do that, like Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader.

They round a corner to a black door, which opens into a small, cold room. Rey tries not to look at the shivering women crammed into the corners: about a dozen of them, all different races, but three Twi’leks. The First Order must’ve gotten word that they were around and sent out Ben to collect them.

Ben snaps his fingers. “You. Green. You’re coming with me.”

The green Twi’lek shakes her head, looking around at the others even as they shift away from her. Her eyes well up with tears and she shrinks back. They all have the same terrified looks on their faces.

“Please—my parents—”

“Come _on_, Green. Don’t make me lose my fucking patience.”

That makes her cry. Ben groans and outstretches a hand toward her, and the Force moves again.

She’s pulled from her spot and stands upright like a puppet on strings. He guides her to the door, feet only brushing the cold durasteel, and the other women huddle closer together. Rey watches, fascinated and frightened. How does he do that?

Ben drags the Twi’lek out the door and drops her to the floor outside. She falls in a heap, sobbing and begging as he closes the door behind them, but he just sighs in annoyance. Officers skirt the scene.

“Told you not to be difficult.” He grabs one of her lekku and squeezes, making her whimper in pain. “Let’s not try for pissing me off twice. We’ve got a couple days before we get to the buyer and I don’t want you covered in bruises.”

“I want to go home!”

He yanks her up with another tug from the Force and she’s dragged along behind them like a marionette. They walk back toward the sunlight but Rey thinks it has never looked so dim before.

—————

The ship is old inside, too. Ben knows his way around it and throws the Twi’lek in a small room, casually sauntering away from her screaming and pleading and pounding on the door. He taps on the walls as he carries Rey toward the front.

He walks to the cockpit and dumps her in the copilot chair. She twitches as she slides down, still unable to move, and he suddenly sets her free.

She catches her weight on the armrests and scrambles to her feet. Ben doesn’t even look at her as the Force seizes her legs so she trips and falls flat on her face, hissing. It knocks the wind out of her but she growls while she pants.

“You wanna go hang out with Green?” he asks. Lights flicker on. He’s doing something at the control panel. “You’re not getting off this ship.”

“We’ll see about that!”

He snorts and bursts out laughing. She looks back and sees him shaking his head, flicking switches and punching buttons. The freighter hums to life and cold reality sinks in: she’s leaving Jakku. How will her parents ever find her?

Ben sits in his chair and swivels toward her, smirking. He keeps chewing obnoxiously as he settles his long arms on the rests. Rey glowers.

He furrows his brow, head tilting. “You actually ever _use _the Force?”

“No. I have no idea what you’re on about.”

“Come on. You had to know you were Force sensitive—you’re like a lighthouse.” He flexes his fingers towards his palm and out with a siren noise to complete the picture. “Big bright light.”

That’s impossible. He’s mistaken. She doesn’t answer and chooses to stare at him instead. Go away.

Ben rests his chin in his palm, squinting down at her. The ship is starting takeoff on its own with the bright blue sky in its sights.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“None of your damn business.”

He feigns a frown like he’s confused. “Is that a family name?”

Rey somehow scowls deeper. What an asshole.

The bonds loosen as he swivels around to steer the ship. She rolls over on her hands and knees, glaring at the cold floor, then to the hallway up ahead. There have to be escape pods on this stupid piece of junk.

Maybe she can bring the Twi’lek with her. It’d be terrible to leave her behind with this jerk.

Ben clicks his tongue. “Come sit, None of Your Damn Business. Let’s chat. No one ever wants to chat with me, y’know? I’m needy.”

She looks toward the hall again, chewing her lower lip. It can wait. He has to sleep sometime.

Rey slowly gets to her feet and shuffles to the copilot chair. Her captor beams, watching her sit and fold her arms over her chest to gaze out the window. Stars fly past. Space—she’s never been out here.

She doesn’t want to be. She has no idea where she’s going or what’s going to happen to her.

“So, None of Your Damn—”

“It’s _Rey_!” she snaps. “Rey!”

“Well that didn’t take long. Usually I’ve gotta chip away for a while before women give in.”

Ugh. _Ugh_. She draws her legs up in the chair and doesn’t look at him. She’ll kick his ass again if he tries touching her.

Ben catches another shit eating grin. “Aww, come on. Don’t be so grouchy.”

“You _kidnapped _me!”

“Kidnapped, insisted; it’s all pedantic.”

Rey almost flings herself from her chair to punch him in the throat, but despite his ‘charm,’ she knows there’s something darker underneath. He’s ruthless. She can tell by looking at him—the wide smile.

So she stays in her seat and keeps up her semi-permanent scowl. This is the most she’s frowned in ages. He’s infuriating.

Ben pulls a lever so the ship is set to autopilot. This is an old one she’s never seen before on Jakku. Usually she knows all the parts and switches but this is… odd. It feels like a cobjob.

He swivels toward her again, folding his hands behind his head. He chews. Stares. He’s slouched down in the chair with his legs spread in an obnoxious way.

He raises his eyebrows. “So… Rey. Why don’t you tell me how you ended up on Jakku—because I know you didn’t just fall out of the sky. Not what happens with Force sensitives.”

She doesn’t look away, intent on making sure he knows she’s not afraid of him. Because she’s not.

“My parents left me behind for now,” she replies. “They’re coming to get me soon.”

“Oh. Hiding you, then.”

“…I guess. I don’t know.”

Ben nods. His dark eyes sweep the cabin and he just chews his gum for a couple quiet minutes. Rey lets her gaze drift back to the array panel, which she’s very curious about. It’s unique. She’s used plenty of flight simulators in the desert, but…

He unfolds his arms, readjusting in the chair. “So—” He sucks in air through his teeth and grimaces. Scratches his head. “Well I’m supposed to take you to Snoke. Usually I’ve got to really hunt for Force sensitives but you were so _bright_. Not sure how I haven’t sensed you before.”

She doesn’t reply. Whatever. She’s been a survivor her whole life and she’ll get out of this, too.

“Aren’t you afraid?”

He’s watching her, maybe perplexed, eyebrows drawn together. Rey shakes her head. Yes she is, but she won’t let him see it. He’ll laugh at her.

Ben taps his fingers for a long minute. Awkward silence stretches across the ship until she can hear the Twi’lek’s sobs echoing down the halls. Heavy, unsettling pressure builds in the cockpit, and Rey twiddles her thumbs. She’s not afraid.

“You ever had sex?”

A quick pulse of fear shatters the calm she’s managed so far. Her heart hammers and she picks at her robes to distract herself from Ben’s unwavering stare. What a rude and repulsive thing to ask.

“None of your business,” she snips.

He smiles, temple resting on a closed fist.

“It’s my business to know if I’m selling gently worn product or something fresh out of the box.” Ben leans forward with the same tight smile and lowers his voice. “I hope you’re not _too _worn in.”

“Go to hell.”

“Never picked up some guy passing through? Or girl; alien. I don’t discriminate. They all get the job done.”

Rey reddens. “Good for you.”

Ben chews and grins, shrugging. “I’ve had tentacles in some pretty weird places and I regret nothing. Maybe Snoke will have some Force sensitive tentacle monster knock you up.”

…What?

She looks at him and knows that’s exactly what he wanted. Ben nods, still smiling.

“Oh yeah—he’s got this whole breeding program to make a Force sensitive army. Sends the babies off to a lab. Think they can age them up fast somehow.”

“He won’t just…” Rey wrings her hands. “Take the genetic material?”

Ben exhales a long breath and shrugs. He twirls his chair in a slow circle.

“Force sensitive babies die if they’re not growing in their mother. He learned that the hard way, so now he just lets you guys have at it. Saw some Zabrak fucking a Wookie last week and _that _was weird.”

His chair gradually comes around until he’s facing Rey again. Now she’s frightened and she can’t hide it. She’s going to be bred with some other being like a brood mare? And it doesn’t matter if she wants it. Which she doesn’t.

Ben smiles wider. “That blowjob is starting to look pretty good, huh?”

She swallows a lump in her throat. It is—a little. She can go back home to Jakku and every once in a while he might come back, but it’s better than what lies ahead. _Anything _is better.

“…Species can’t crossbreed,” Rey manages, holding back tears.

“Uh… yeah, they can. I’ve seen some pretty fucked up mutated humans around the galaxy. It’s always _humans. _Don’t know why we like banging aliens so much.” Ben taps his chin and laughs, shaking his head. “No, I do know. Tentacles.”

“Bring me home.” She turns to look down the hallway. “Just—just bring me home.”

“Calm down, babe. It’s not big deal.” He watches her with a sadistic smile. “All you’ve gotta do is relax and the tentacle slides right up your ass.”

That’s _more _than enough for her.

Rey bolts for the hallway. Ben comes chasing after her, laughing and telling her to stop, but she races across creaky cold grates and doesn’t look back. The Twi’lek will make it. She’ll be okay.

But the ship is a damn maze, and Rey quickly comes to a dead end. She backpedals and turns to find Ben not a foot in front of her, sighing.

“I’m only tryin’ to help,” he laments, rolling his eyes and sauntering toward her as she stumbles back. “They stick a tentacle whenever they can, y’know. I only signed up for a handjob—I mean, I was fucking _lit _on spice—and pretty soon I’ve got a tentacle in my mouth and my ass. They jizz from the thicker one and _that _was in my butt. I came so fucking hard I thought I died.” He squints at the ceiling. “I got his name, too, but I don’t want a commitment right now, y’know?”

“Get away from me!” Rey snarls. She plants her feet, balling her fists. “I’m warning you!”

A dark shadow passes over Ben’s face as he slowly walks through the rows of lights. He puts his hands in his pockets and doesn’t stop, unrelenting like a storm front. He’s still smiling.

“About what?” he asks. “You think you can kick my ass?” He puts his arms out on the walls as the hall narrows and narrows, and his fingers drift up toward the ceiling, blocking the light. “You think you can fight me off and hide from me?”

Rey swings for his stomach. She’s quick with the punches and hits him square in the gut, hard enough that he hisses and doubles over. He sags against the wall as she darts past, heart racing, mind a mile a minute. Okay—she needs to get the hell out of here.

She runs down the hall to the holding room where the Twi’lek is. Frantic, Rey struggles with the combination lock until she gets mad and feels _something _move—then the lock pops open on its own.

The door swings open. The Twi’lek peers up and scrambles to her feet when Rey motions fast. She could never live with herself if she left the poor woman behind with Ben.

Laughter echoes down the hall as the two pick their way along. The Twi’lek is light footed and doesn’t make a sound but it takes a lot of effort on Rey’s part. She winces every time the grates rattle.

“Holy _shit_!” Ben shouts. He keeps laughing. “Okay. Okay. I like that in a woman, Rey!”

He’s wandering around in search of her and she has a bad feeling about what will happen if he does find her. He might try the product.

He whistles, long and slow. Rey stiffens.

“C’mere, baby. I’ll fuck you instead of Green.”

The Twi’lek squeezes her eyes shut, groping blindly around a corner to a wide space. Rey peers over her shoulder, trembling, sweating from the sound of Ben coming closer and closer.

Escape pods. There’s two of them but one alone can fit two small people.

They hurry toward them. Rey shakily types in a code she remembers from a freighter on Jakku to get them started, and the groan of the engines makes her heart pounding faster. She motions for the Twi’lek to get in and turns to look back again. She has to make sure the Twi’lek gets away—then she can go.

Ben stands a couple feet away, clutching the edge of the wall and grinning. His arm is around his stomach.

“That fucking hurt,” he says, breathless. He shakes his head and slowly straightens. “You play baseball? It feels like you play baseball.”

Rey spins around to finish sending off the first escape pod. It hisses and disengages from the ship—then the Force hits her from behind like a freight train.

But she absorbs the impact this time, though she’s shoved into the panel. She grits her teeth and feels the energy swirling in her stomach like it always does, threatening to overtake her, but this time she reaches in and seizes it.

It ripples up her arm and through her fingers as she whips back around, turning it on Ben. He blinks in the second before it hurls him into the opposite wall, slamming him so hard that the steel dents.

She jerks back in shock at the way the Force moves through her body unbidden and keeps ebbing from her fingers. Rey shakes her hand frantically and goes back to the panel to program her own escape pod. Now it’s there. Now she can’t put a cap on it.

“_Rey_. Rey—” Ben coughs and rolls over. He’s wincing in pain. “I have the weirdest boner right now.”

Sweat beads on her forehead. Come on. Come on.

The panel beeps and her escape pod hisses open. Rey rushes so fast that she trips into it and is hardly inside before closing the roof. Her hands shake as she puts on the belt and accepts coordinates for a set destination: Naboo. It’s civilized there. She can hide.

Her eyes meet Ben’s before the pod disengages. He’s on all fours, panting and smiling at her, so she sticks out her tongue for good measure.

It all turns black as the pod ejects into harsh cold space, and Rey closes her eyes. Good. Now she just has to wait until she gets somewhere with people, and she can work her way back to Jakku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to move faster than originally intended

For the first time in her life, Rey sees _green_.

She stumbles from her escape pod in the middle of a forest, all towering green trees and green grass; a canopy so thick that the light hardly filters through. The air is clean and cool and tastes thick, like there’s water laden into it.

It’s overwhelming. Rey turns in wide circles and hurries through the trees toward sunlight, terrified Ben will find her. He’s probably on his way. Maybe he knows the coordinates for the escape pods.

The forest gives way to a rolling hill that leads straight to the outskirts of a busy city. It’s bright, filled with different races and sounds, and Rey slides along a brick wall to hide in a dark alley.

She rubs her face, trembling, on the verge of tears. What is this place? She’s never seen so much movement and heard so much _noise_, and she doesn’t know anyone here, and she just wants to go home.

Where is home? Will anyone help her?

• • •

After what feels like hours of wandering, Rey finds a small inn wedged between two towering buildings. The owner is a Rodian who agrees to let her stay if she washes some dishes, and she helps herself to leftovers in the kitchen.

Naboo is civilized and loud and confusing. She isn’t sure where to start looking for a transport home and the Rodian is only interested in her helping clean. She’ll have to look in the morning—but what if Ben lands and _finds _her by morning?

It makes for a restless night of sleep. Rey doesn’t take off her sandy clothes and doesn’t bother using the sonic shower, too worried that she may need to run in the middle of the night.

And in the middle of the night, she feels something strange.

Her eyes snap open. The Force is turbulent, rolling around her in waves, and she senses that Ben is close by. Rey scrambles upright in bed and shuffles to the door to peer out into the hallway, heart pounding. How did he find her so fast?

“…I’ll ask again, Solek. Did you see a girl with three buns, dressed in brown robes, come through?”

“That’s—that’s a lot of people, sir. Naboo is a big place.” Coughing. “Perhaps check with the consulate.”

“Why would I do that when I can sense her nearby?”

Ben is downstairs shaking down the owner of the inn. Rey slips back into her room and hurries to the window at the other end, flinging it open in her haste to escape. He can _sense _her and she can sense him. She doesn’t want this—_any _of this.

The shingles slide off under Rey’s boots but she manages to climb down the roof. She jumps onto the next building, hoisting herself up the drain pipe, and turns around to look at the inn again. Solek will be fine. She has to get away from Ben; she can’t be sold into slavery to become a breeder.

Rey runs along the roof until she finds a safe spot to climb down. She drops into a dark alley, eyes wide and searching, unsure of what to do next. She can’t leave the planet in an escape pod, but the only other option is to keep running from Ben and hope he’ll give up sooner or later.

It’s the middle of the night, though not as dark as Jakku. Rey sticks to alleys and ignores the different ways the Force moves, afraid of it and what it might do to her. She escaped Ben with it but he also used it to do terrible things, like dragging the Twi’lek around.

Goosebumps prickle up Rey’s arms. Naboo has clean, cool air that smells like water and earth; it’s the type of place she’d love to live. Maybe her parents are here. Maybe this is where she belongs.

In the next moment Rey is flung against the brick wall so hard that it takes her breath. Gasping, she slides down to the hard ground, clutching her throat and watching as a shadowy figure emerges from the darkness.

Ben smiles as he crouches before her. He flicks his wrist to open a silver circlet run through with red lights, which he promptly puts around Rey’s neck. It buzzes and snaps into place. The odd sensations from the Force vanish before she can blink.

He heaves a sigh. “Well _that_ was exhausting, and you didn’t even get that far. Now we have to go find Green on Batuu and I’m not in the mood. My back hurts. From the durasteel.”

She’s weak. Her limbs are leaden like she’s been jumping around scavenging all day and she only moans as he stands up again. What did he do to her? Is she drugged?

Ben pushes her head against the wall. He’s not in a joking mood and there’s no levity like before in the cockpit. He’s angry and looking to punish her.

“You like that?” he coos, smiling. His hands work at his belt. “Those cut you off from the Force. It’s gonna make you tired for a while, but…” He shrugs and steps closer. “It’s easier when you don’t fight back.”

“I’m—I’m sorry—” Rey shakes her head and twists away. “I won’t do it again.”

“Come on. Don’t make me hurt you.”

His pants shuffle and Rey feels something warm stroke her lips. She whimpers but he keeps pushing and grabs her hair, yanking until she opens up.

Then her mouth is full to the back of her throat. Her eyes water, and she shakes her head and paws at his thighs, gagging. She’s going to throw up. His cock is in her mouth and it’s thick and hard and he’s holding her head in place, already gently thrusting.

Ben groans softly, stroking her jaw as he picks up the pace, pounding into her mouth. Thick spit helps lubricate his cock but some spills down Rey’s chin and she coughs more, squirming on the cold ground. It’s awful. He’s choking her. 

“Fuck,” He breathes. He rests a forearm on the brick wall and buries his face in it. “_Fuck_, I’m going to come. Feels so fucking good—”

Lewd wet sounds echo in the dark alley. Rey breathes hard through her nose and glances at people walking by a couple feet away, oblivious to what’s happening. She swallows and whimpers, grabbing at Ben’s legs to make him slow down. It makes him move faster.

This was supposed to be her great escape. She saved the Twi’lek and fled, and now she’s crying in an alley while her captor sodomizes her. Rey gives another weak struggle and shakes her head, but Ben keeps panting and eagerly plunging into her mouth.

“I know, baby,” he whispers. Breaths quicken and his cock twitches. His hips roll, fingers running through her hair. “Just relax. Swallow, okay?”

Someone peers down the alley as Ben climaxes with a muffled grunt. He pushes Rey’s head against the brick and she feels warm, salty fluid run down the back of her throat. She coughs but he keeps thrusting and forcing her to swallow all of it.

He slips away, leaving her to splutter and cough. The passerby hurries off and Ben watches them go, zipping up his pants. He laughs and shakes his head.

“_Nice _blowjob, babe. That’s all you had to do for me to leave you back on Jakku. Hindsight is twenty twenty, right?”

Rey shudders as Ben throws her over his shoulder. She wants to cry, but for some reason she can’t.

He carries her through the dark streets past the inn, up a slight hill to his freighter. She can’t begin to fight back. Her body trembles so badly that she worries she’s going to faint and wake up to something awful, like Ben on top of her or inside her.

They walk into the belly of the ship and the ramp closes behind them. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and hopes she’ll just pass out.

The tears come when Ben settles her in the room where the Twi’lek was kept. It has two sets of bunk beds and a small bathroom, but it’s cramped and cold and dark like a coffin. Maybe this is where she’s going to die. Maybe she never _will _see her parents.

Rey cries and shifts away from Ben as he crouches beside the small scratchy bed. He clicks his tongue and shakes his head, smiling, reaching for her arm to pull her close to him. She’s _weak. _Tired. Her stomach hurts and she can taste him on her tongue.

“Shh… it’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” Ben cups her cheek, wiping away tears with his thumb. Her skin crawls. “Don’t worry. No tentacle monsters in your future. Just me.”

He leans in and Rey recoils but he holds her arm tight. She sobs and pulls as he rests his forehead against hers, gently shushing her. Her head spins. She still tastes salt and warm skin and feels like she’s going to faint. Maybe she won’t wake up.

Ben kisses the tip of her nose, whispering. “Take a little nap. When you wake up, I should have Green back—and after she’s delivered, we can get back to my contact about _you_.”

“Let me go,” Rey begs. “I’ll do whatever you want, just let me go back to Jakku.”

“Yeah?” He kisses down her temple to her ear, lowering his voice. “Will you blow me again?”

“…Y-Yes. Yes.”

“Yeah? Open up that soft little mouth and swallow my cum?”

“…I—I—”

“How about lie on your back and spread those long legs for me?” His steady breaths mingle with her panicked whimpers, and Rey shudders. “Let me come inside you? Will you do that, baby? Will you let me come inside you?”

“I want to go home,” she manages. “I just want to go back home.”

“Well you have to be willing to sacrifice things to go home, Rey. Or unwilling.” He cups her cheek and his voice drops, deep and ominous. “I’m going to take whatever I want from you either way.”

Ben slips away from her without another word, just a soft kiss on the forehead. Rey watches him leave the room and rolls over to cry. The collar blinks red around her throat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok TW for straight up rape
> 
> anyway this is open ended in case I want to add more in the future

The passage of time is hard to track from the room where Rey is held captive, but she knows a handful of days pass. Ben visits to bring her food and seems increasingly agitated that he can’t find the Twi’lek, much to her relief. Good. At least she got away.

He doesn’t make her go down on him again, either, even though he sometimes comes in when she’s asleep and climbs into her bed. Rey will stare at the wall with him curled up behind her, terrified he’s going to do something awful.

Ben just sleeps. He must know what he’s doing. He must be some kind of psychopath.

One day she wakes to him in bed with her, this time with a hand up her shirt. Rey blinks, reddening at the violation, and instinctively jerks her elbow into his ribs. Pervert. What a sick pervert.

“Green was worth a lot of money, y’know,” he says. The elbow doesn’t seem to bother him one bit. He squeezes Rey’s breast and heaves a sigh. “And now I’m supposed to hand you over to Snoke after you cost me all that cash.”

“Get _off _me,” Rey hisses.

Ben presses a thumb around her nipple. She scratches at his forearm over her middle but he refuses to move, breath on her neck slow and even as he gently gropes her in the tiny bed.

It’s humiliating. Ever since the collar was put on she’s too exhausted to move much and resisting Ben saps Rey to the point of exhaustion. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to ignore the tingling sensation; trying to pretend it’s someone else and she’s somewhere else.

He nuzzles her hair, sighing. “You’re going to repay me before I drop you off—then I’m going to enjoy watching you get fucked by some fucked-up tentacle monster.”

Rey stiffens. His hand sweeps down to push at her pants and she kicks with renewed vigor. He’s going to force her to have sex with him.

Ben doesn’t care like always. His body language, even from behind her, is tense and irritated. He pushes down her pants past her thighs and uses his weight to pin her on her stomach, shushing when she struggles. He’s heavy. Has he always been this heavy?

“Stop,” she rasps. Rey squirms at the sound of his belt, panting in fear. “Stop!”

“Just relax, babe. If you relax, I’ll slide right in.”

Fingers crawl over her hip and dip between her legs. It’s meant to get her ready but just makes her panic even more, shrieking and writhing to no avail. Ben is too big for her to move and he keeps shushing her, stroking through her folds now with measured insistence that turns her stomach.

He groans in her ear. “Bet you have a nice tight pussy, don’t you?” Fingers slip lower and one pushes inside her, making Rey choke. “_Fuck _yes. Nice and tight.”

His finger pumps a couple times before he adds another. She heaves into the pillow, shuddering from pain and another feeling she can’t place. He’s _violating _her.

Ben nudges Rey’s thighs apart with his knee. His fingers withdraw but something else prods her entrance, thicker and blunter than a fingertip. She sucks in rapid breaths through her teeth and shakes her head as he pushes and pushes. It hurts.

“Usually I take my time,” he whispers in her ear. Muscles stretch to take him in, and Rey curls her toes. “But I want this to hurt a little bit.”

There’s nowhere for her to go. She grits her teeth, gasping as Ben forces his cock inside her, unrelenting even when her muscles tighten. He grabs her hip and pauses for a moment to shift his angle, then he’s pushing again and Rey has to take it.

It’s an odd sensation. In a minute she’s full of him, impaled on his cock like a slain beast and pinned beneath his weight. Ben sets to fucking her eagerly and Rey is lost in the confusing array of sounds and touch. He’s big. He’s just as selfish with sex as everything else.

Skin slaps together. He grunts into the crook of her neck, hugging her around her middle while he fucks her into the mattress. She registers some pain and arousal, worse when Ben decides to tease between her legs, stimulating her.

“Fuck that’s good.” He kisses her jaw and rubs insistently at the nub. “Get you ready for that Zabrak, huh? He’s gonna have a nice thick cock for you.”

Rey shudders. She’d rather die than become a breeding slave for the First Order.

Something warm trickles along with Ben’s fingertips, and Rey climaxes despite herself. She shakes her head and gasps into the pillow, realizing a moment later that he’s using the Force to help her along like the sick freak he is. Muscles flutter, pleasure flooding her thoughts so she hardly cares when he comes, too.

“—Fuck!” he spits. He digs his fingertips into her hip and seems like he’s going to stop, then pounds into her harder than before. “Fuck it—gonna fill you up, baby. Fill up that soft little pussy—”

Ben’s voice hitches, tumbling into a deep, satisfied groan. He twitches inside Rey and his frantic thrusts slow into deep strokes, jerking up to the hilt, pounding her full of him. She shivers as his big body looms over hers and his grunts become a sigh.

It’s done in the next blink of an eye. Ben laughs in her hair, gently rotating his hips like he’s stretching a sore muscle. Some soreness registers on her part.

“That was stupid,” he croaks. He kisses her temple and laughs again. “Whoops. Got to thinking about you all splayed out getting railed by that… tentacle guy I know. Little whimpers you’d make.”

Rey doesn’t reply. She stays silent while he kisses her and her stomach turns as his hips slowly roll. He’s trying to get hard again. He’s going to do it again.

“I’d pay to see that,” Ben mumbles. Fingertips brush between her legs and Rey squirms. “Shh, shh. Relax. Maybe I’ll knock you up before one of those Zabraks gets a go at you, huh?”

“Shut up.”

He slaps her apex lightly. “Come on, baby. Don’t be rude. I’m helping you out here.”

_Helping. _Rey bitterly thinks about how much he’s helping while Ben fucks her roughly from behind one more time, again failing to pull out in the end. He laughs it off and comes inside her, then she’s left alone in the room with a kiss to the temple.

She curls into a ball, too exhausted and sore to wash his essence from between her legs. The galaxy is a horrible place.

• • •

Ben makes her shower before they leave the ship. He takes his lightsaber and a blaster, binding Rey’s wrists behind her back, then guides her off the _Falcon_.

It’s the belly of a much larger ship from what she can tell. The walls and floors are mostly black and chrome and it feels like she’s descending to hell. Ben touches the small of her back and offers obnoxious greetings to officers who pass him in the hallways.

“They hate me,” he laughs. He tickles her skin, nuzzling her hair. “Just like you do, Rey.”

He isn’t wrong. She thinks she hates him.

Ben brings her to an elevator and down it goes. He doesn’t say anything on the way, but a grim line comes over his mouth.

It doesn’t matter what happens now. When the opportunity arises, Rey intends on making sure she doesn’t become the sex toy of a Zabrak, or tentacle beast, _or _Ben Solo. She won’t.

The doors open into a cavernous red room, at the end of which sits a decrepit old man in a throne, wearing a golden robe. He doesn’t move as Ben approaches with Rey at his side. Even with her Force sensitivity dampened by the collar, Rey can sense the evil coming from him.

Guards in red ring the edges of the round space. They don’t move, but she can feel them watching.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ben calls, voice echoing in the huge empty space. He stops maybe twenty feet from the throne. “Got distracted.”

The strange man doesn’t react. He’s silent for a long minute, studying Rey and Ben. Her stomach sinks. This isn’t good—he’s thinking too much.

He drums long fingers on the arm of his throne. When he speaks, his voice is eerie and deep.

“This is the Force sensitive?” he asks.

“Yeah, sure is. Her name’s Rey.” Ben squeezes her wrist a bit tighter, almost like he’s nervous. “Rey, this is Supreme Leader Snoke. In case you were curious.”

She wasn’t. Rey glares at the unsettling old man draped in his black throne, trembling from her anger and terror. She’s heard of Snoke but never thought she’d _meet _him. Then again, she never thought she could use the Force.

The echo of Snoke’s drumming fingers is the only sound in the room. No one moves a muscle.

“Well done, young Solo,” Snoke commends after the long pause. He gestures toward Rey and her scowl deepens. “A human woman will make an excellent addition to the program—no sullying the progeny’s blood with alien genetics.”

“…I thought you just mixed ‘em up.”

Snoke clasps his hands in his lap. He’s smiling faintly, scarred mouth twisted in a grim corkscrew.

“No,” he replies, “I’m in particular need of a human Force sensitive child. This one will be set aside for such a purpose, until I find a fitting generic counterpart. The offspring could be _very _promising. A powerful bloodline.”

Rey wrenches free of Ben’s grasp, baring her teeth. The guards change their stance and brandish their weapons but Snoke waves them off.

“I’d rather die!” she snarls.

Ben grabs the back of her shirt to yank her to his side again and Snoke keeps smiling from his throne. She resists until the Force comes over her like a straitjacket, muscles locking in place. Helpless, Rey can only glower at the Supreme Leader from afar and hope the venom is enough to kill him.

Snoke raises his brow, shrugging. “The girl is certainly valuable—even with her abilities suppressed, I can sense her power—but her offspring with be worth double, maybe triple her price. Unfortunate that I don’t have an available mate for her.”

There’s a long pause again. Rey feels Ben rubbing his thumb absentmindedly into the small of her back. What is he thinking? With his lifestyle he couldn’t possibly be entertaining the thought of…

He coughs. “I mean, I considered it. Wasn’t sure. I’m out a lot.”

“Mm. Wouldn’t want to become like your father, would you?” Snoke’s gnarled fingers gesticulate toward the ceiling. He’s avoiding Ben’s eyes. “Certainly the Skywalker blood has potential but the Solo lineage leaves much to be desired. Han Solo was a weak man and I suppose that might carry down to his son.”

Ben takes a sharp step forward and Rey feels a flicker in her chest, like the Force is moving. The guards draw their weapons once more but Snoke just smiles.

“Are you calling me weak?” Ben snaps.

“No. Though you’ve done nothing to prove that you _aren’t._”

How is he falling for this? Snoke is obviously manipulating him and Ben is getting emotional, running right into the trap. He wants Ben to take her—he’s just not going to outright say it.

He grabs her elbow. “Well I already fucked her—and she didn’t want it, either.” His fingers dig in and he yanks Rey to his side. “Han _Solo _would never do that, would he? But I did, and I’ll do it again.”

“That’s quite all right. I will deploy my troops to find a suitable match for little Rey.”

“_No_,” Ben retorts, shaking his head, “you won’t. _I’m _going to do it, and I’ll have her knocked up by this time next week.”

“Are you sure? It would be a horrific waste of a resource if you weren’t able to… do that job.”

Ben takes that as a challenge. He shoves Rey roughly to the floor and she hardly registers what’s happening before he kneels behind her. Head swimming, pinned by the Force, she can only squeeze her eyes shut to avoid the Supreme Leader’s satisfied stare.

Her pants come down just past her thighs. Up on her hands and knees, legs spread, she shudders as Ben penetrates her with no preamble. It hurts. Pain shoots up her thighs and tears gather in her eyes. As if this entire experience couldn’t get any _worse. _

But he’s aiming to prove a point: that he can fuck her, and doesn’t mind doing it against her will. Ben holds her hips and does just that, stifling his breaths each time he pounds into her unwilling body, quiet room absorbing the wet, lewd sound. Snoke watches from his throne. Rey can’t make a sound.

Within a handful of minutes Ben climaxes. His breaths catch in a guttural groan as he empties inside her, hips twitching, fingertips stroking skin. He’s proven how weak he really is.

Snoke just smiles. “Well I seem to have underestimated you, young Solo. Take her to the med bay for a brief exam and she’s yours.” His gaze flickers to Rey’s humiliated expression. “I suppose you don’t have as much in common with your father as I believed.”

Ben leans back to fix his pants. He yanks Rey to her feet and nods once to Snoke. His dark eyes are vacant on the short walk to the elevator, like he’s just realizing what he’s done.

The door closes, leaving Rey alone with him in the harsh artificial light. His essence leaks from inside her and she trembles as she stares at the closed elevator, too traumatized to react at all. He did it again. Now he’s assaulted her twice, and she can’t escape.

Ben runs a hand through his hair, muttering as they climb the floors.

“Nothin’ like Han. I’m _nothin’_ like Han.” He exhales a shaky breath. “I’m not weak. Real men take what they want—real men take what they want.”

Rey keeps staring. Someday, somehow, she’s going to escape—even if it kills her.


End file.
